


Ice Cream Parties Aren't Always Fun

by roxashighwind



Series: Lactose Intolerant Blaine 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, kid!blaine, severe lactose intolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's six when his lactose intolerance first becomes an obvious issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Parties Aren't Always Fun

Blaine's six the first time there's an obvious problem.  
  
It's an ice cream party at his elementary school - because that's just what kindergarteners and first graders need, second graders can at least be somewhat trusted to behave - and he's on his second bowl of strawberry swirl. He wasn't eating it very fast, taking his time unlike some of his classmates because his parents taught him to always eat politely and Blaine's a good kid.   
  
He'd played a little between bowls, not wanting to give himself a stomach ache by getting a second bowl right after the first. Blaine is half way through his bowl of ice cream when the cramping starts. It's like his insides are twisting together and there are tears in his eyes in seconds. Blaine is careful to set down the bowl before doubling over in pain - 'One mustn't ever spill, Blaine darling, under any circumstances if avoidable,' he's heard his mother say so many times - clutching at his stomach as the tears spill from his eyes. He's never felt this way before. It sort of feels like he needs to throw up and go to the bathroom at the same time and yet so much worse than that because he had been through something like that last year when he had the flu and this is different.  
  
It's gross to think about and he sinks to his knees, biting hard at his lower lip because he doesn't want to cry because he's a big boy and why does it hurt so much?  
  
His father is dragging him to his feet before Blaine really knows what's going on, pulling him out of the gym and into the hallway. "Blaine. Knock that off right now." He shakes Blaine a little by the arm, as though he thinks Blaine is just doing it for attention.  
  
"I don't feel good." Blaine's voice is small, half choked on a sob he tries and mostly fails to swallow and he can't meet his father's eyes. Blaine's hands press against his stomach, hoping that might work to make the unpleasant, painful tightening go away but it doesn't. It makes it worse. "I'm gonna..." he trials off and covers his mouth with both hands.  
  
The vomit wells up quick and unexpected and Blaine doesn't know what to do other than let it out. His stomach rebels against the ice cream and it ends up all over his father's slacks and shoes and down the front of Blaine's shirt. He's six and he just threw up and it doesn't even make him feel that much better.  
  
Mr. Anderson's face is red with embarrassment and disgust at the state of his pants and shoes and he grabs Blaine once more, dragging him toward the nearest bathroom. "Blaine."  
  
The way his father says his name conveys disappointment and disapproval and Blaine is only six but he knows that sound so well and he absolutely hates it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I don't know what's wrong." And he's crying again because his stomach is still cramping and it just hurts and he wants his father to not sound like that, not ever because it's horrible and he just wants to be a good kid like his teachers tell him he is.   
  
"You ate too fast. You need to pace yourself." In the bathroom Mr Anderson is wiping the worst of the sick off of his shoes and his pants. "There is nothing wrong with you other than a lack of self control."   
  
This makes Blaine feel worse and then he's rushing into one of the stalls to be sick, hurting his knees on the tile because he really doesn't want to upset his father further. Blaine empties his stomach, but it's still clenching, making him feel like he's dying but he doesn't dare make a sound. He bites his lip hard and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before flushing the toilet and going to the sink.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father." He washes his hands and cleans his mouth out with some water from the faucet. His stomach is still in knots and he feels a little dizzy, but he doesn't think he'll throw up again.   
  
"We're going home, and you get to explain to your mother how you ruined your shirt, my trousers, and my shoes because you couldn't take your time eating your ice cream." Mr Anderson refuses to think it's anything other than his son eating too quickly, because anything else is too much to think about because then something's actually wrong with Blaine and no, there's nothing wrong with his son.  
  
Blaine nods and bites his lip again, squares his shoulders, and makes his way out of the bathroom. He knows his mother will hold him when his father isn't looking, murmur soothing nonsense until he doesn't feel so horrible for having gotten sick. And he'll explain to her how he waited between bowls of ice cream, played even, and he got sick suddenly and she'll believe him and take him to the doctor when it happens again at his birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 'verse I wrote last year that managed to make itself 23k in sixteen days and then I stopped working on it. This is my first time posting it anywhere, and it pulls away into future-fic pretty fast. 
> 
> I've got a list of all the characters I figured I'd eventually use, and I'll probably post that sometime soon as well.


End file.
